Injustice: Amazonians Among Us
Injustice: Amazonians Among Us is a new game to be made by Nighlocktheawesome. It is set in an alternate universe, where both Lex Luthor and Joker have tricked Wonder Woman into killing Batman and their children. Synopsis In an alternate world, Wonder Woman has not only mistakenly killed her husband, Batman, and accidentally miscarried their unborn child, but destroyed Themyscira with a nuclear bomb. When it was discovered by Wonder Woman that Batman and Superman's enemies, Joker and Lex Luthor, were behind her mistake by drugging her, Wonder Woman kills them in retribution. In the real world, the Justice League is fighting the Injustice League in Themyscira and the Watchtower. As Joker, his girlfriend Harley Quinn, Lex Luthor, and his girlfriend Mercy Graves set a nuclear bomb on Themyscira, some of the members of the Justice League, Joker, and Lex Luthor are teleported to the other world where Wonder Woman is the oppressive ruler of Planet Earth and Supergirl is a rebel trying to topple the empire. The real world's Justice League must team up with the alternate world's Supergirl to end the alternate world's Wonder Woman's empire. Plot On an alternate world, Lex Luthor and The Joker have destroyed Themyscira with a nuclear weapon that went off when Wonder Woman was tricked into killing Batman and her unborn child. Supergirl interrogates Luthor and Joker on where they got the nuke until the interrogation is crashed by a saddened Wonder Woman who avenges Bruce's death by killing Lex and Joker. Since this incident, Wonder Woman decides to protect Earth her way by taking over it. The heroes are divided into two groups: the Regime led by Wonder Woman in her position as High Empress and the Insurgency led by Supergirl. Five years after the Injustice: Amazonians Among Us Comics, the Insurgency discovers an alternate universe where Lex Luthor and The Joker's plan did not succeed at the time when the Justice League was fighting their enemies. The Insurgency transports some of its super heroes (Superman, Mera, Black Canary, and Jessica Cruz) over to their world to help them defeat the Regime. Lex Luthor, The Joker and Supergirl have accidentally been teleported into the alternate earth. Supergirl, The Joker and Lex Luthor are confronted by the Regime in a dystopian Themyscira, but Supergirl uses her powers to help them all escape and go their separate ways. Having arrived in this world's Metropolis and attempting to learn what has happened, Mera heads to Atlantis to see what she can dig up in the Atlantean Archives, while Jessica Cruz travels to Ferris Aircraft to find a recharging power for her ring. After discovering and defeating Starfire and Raven and subsequently freeing Poison Ivy there, Jessica Cruz returns to Metropolis where she faces Star Sapphire and her own counterpart Violet Lantern (Jessica Cruz), who has joined the Star Sapphire Corps. She escapes with Superman and Black Canary where they subsequently meet the Supergirl of this world. Mera travels to Atlantis to research the archives, learning of Wonder Woman's descent to tyranny. Learning that Atlantis has agreed to a treaty which will allow Wonder Woman to rule Atlantis, she rejects it, managing to defeat Jessie Quick, Mary Marvel and her own counterpart before Mongul Appears. Acknowledging that he is weakened, Mongul sends Mera to join the insurgents which includes the alternate Cheetah who never indulged in unholy activities and is indeed one of Wonder Woman's best friends besides being a secret benefactor for the Insurgency. Supergirl explains she has a godkiller in Metropolis which requires the DNA of the other four heroes to unlock as she wanted to make sure she could not take down Wonder Woman on her own. The heroes from the other universe became necessary after Black Canary died trying to rason with the grieving Wonder Woman and the other three aligned with her new Regime. The displaced Supergirl is captured by the Regime members Violet Lantern and Hawkgirl after being injuried by Lex Luthor and The Joker. The Joker and Lex Luthor ally themselves with Mercy Graves and Harley Quinn of this world. After the Lex-Joker Cooperation Clan Clan is attacked by Regime Forces led by Batwoman and Hawkgirl, they are rescued by the heroes. Before being locked up by the Insurgency Supergirl,Joker and Luthor reveal that the Regime has Supergirl. The Insurgency travels to Metropolis to recover Godkiller. Black Canary helps fighting Regime Liveware,Regime Killer Frost,Regime Superman and Regime Black Adam where they are successful in reclaiming the Godkiller. Some moments later,Regime Wonder Woman goes to Metropolis and finds out their plot and makes plans to flush them out. The Insurgency watches a press conference where Regime Wonder Woman reveals she will execute Supergirl at New Themyscira causing the Insurgency to take action. Meanwhile in the prime Earth, Wonder Woman, Starfire and The Flash attempt to recover their comrades.But the attempt accidentally sends Starfire to the alternate universe where she overhears Cheetah and Poison Ivy discussing plans to defeat Wonder Woman prompting a brief clash before the displaced heroes explained the situation. Starfire started her infiltration where she fought Red Robin (Jason Todd) and her own counterpart. Insurgency Poison Ivy revealed to Starfire that in this alternate world,Jason Todd killed Tim Drake and assumed his mantle in order to get closer to Starfire and joined Wonder Woman's Regime to avenge his "father". Then,Insurgency Poison Ivy takes down Regime Mary Marvel and Regime Jessie Quick in the Watchtower before going to Ferris Aircraft to defeat Regime Killer Frost and Regime Superman. With Starfire and Poison Ivy taking over the Watchtower,the heroes stage a break-in at New Themyscira to rescue the displaced Supergirl from the planned execution. After defeating Regime Red Robin,Supergirl then fights Regime Batwoman (who is Barbara Gordon who stopped being her friend when she killed Kate) and frees Black Canary from Raven's control before confronting Violet Lantern. Regime Wonder Woman then confronts both Supergirls while Insurgency Supergirl tries to reason with Regime Wonder Woman. When Regime Wonder Woman was about to attack,the Supergirls and Black Canary are teleported away. Knowing that the Watchtower has been taken over,Regime Wonder Woman flies to it only for Poison Ivy's vines to overcharge its core resulting on its self-destruction and everybody was teleported off in time. Some hours earlier,Cheetah prepares to use the Godkiller. She leaves a message for the Alternate Steve Trevor (her husband),Giganta and Circe (her friends). She went to hunt down Wonder Woman when she got stopped by The Joker and Lex Luthor. After defeating Insurgency Harley Quinn and Insurgency Mercy Graves,Luthor and Joker plan to violently punish them for their failure only for Insurgency Cheetah to defeat them. Then Insurgency Nightwing (Damian Wayne) and Insurgency Catwoman took both Luthor and Joker back to Arkham only to be attacked by Regime Black Adam and Regime Hawkgirl. After defeating both,Insurgency Nightwing takes the Nth Metal Belt from Hawkgirl and tries to give it to Insurgency Cheetah only for both him and Catwoman to be interrupted by his grandfather Ra's Al Ghul and defeating him. They are then attacked by Regime Mary Marvel and defeat her before handing the Nth Metal Belt for Insurgency Cheetah. However,Insurgency Cheetah's attempt to use the Godkiller is frustrated by Regime Talia Al Ghul. So Regime Wonder Woman slams into Insurgency Cheetah and badly injuries her. Regime Wonder Woman felt betrayed by the woman she once trusted. When Insurgency Cheetah claimed that Regime Wonder Woman herded the humans like sheeps,she puts her out of her misery. Hearing the witness and newfound fear,Regime Wonder Woman leaves in anger. Damian Wayne makes it clear to her mother he never forgave her for creating such a "monster" like him. Insurgency Catwoman appears to comfort him and told him that she loved Batman more than Talia or Wonder Woman would ever do. Then Insurgency Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) appears and confronts Regime Ra's Al Ghul,Regime Red Robin,Regime Talia Al Ghul and Regime Terra who claims that Beast Boy died in Themyscira's Incident. After defeating them, Insurgency Batgirl helps Damian and Selina on their return to Insurgency Headquarters. In Themyscira, Regime Wonder Woman accepts Regime Superman's suggestion to destroy Metropolis to demonstrate the chaos which would arise in her abscence. But when Mary Marvel protests and mentions that Batman would never want it,she is coldly murdered by Wonder Woman who hanged her with her lasso of truth and pierced through her throat. Then she challenges anyone else to say anything but no one does. Regime Wonder Woman orders Regime Raven and Regime Starfire to take over all modes of broadcasting, Star Sapphire to rally her Violet Lantern Corps and orders Jessie Quick and Violet Lantern to prepare Regime Ares for battle. Violet Lantern orders Regime Liveware to take Mary Marvel's corpse after Jessie Quick pays her last homages to Shazam's sister. Mary Marvel's death caused Regime Jessie Quick,Regime Flash,Regime Shazam and Regime Cyborg to finally realize that the Regime has gone too far and they defect for the Insurgents where Jessie Quick starts by defeating Violet Lantern and Regime Liveware. Then she saves some rebels from Star Sapphire. The four former regime members go to the Insurgency HQ where Regime Jessie Quick had to defeat Black Canary so the insurgents would listen to her about the Regime's next plan. With the Godkiller rendered useless,the displaced heroes suggested to bring their Wonder Woman to stop this one only to be attacked by Regime Gorilla Grodd. After defeating him,Superman is transported over by Mongul to the Fortess of Solitude where he explains that Regime Wonder Woman's plan will be carried out by a krypthonian army. Mongul wants to stop this since Regime Wonder Woman's victory will prevent his attempts to conquer the Earth forever. After taking his advice Superman is confronted by Regime Faora-Ul who states that Regime Wonder Woman's campaign will hasten General Zod's return. Superman defeats Regime Faora-Ul and goes to confront his counterpart before convincing the krypthonians to return to their roles as protectors rather than conquerors. Superman gained the trust of the alternate Jor-El. The Former Regime Member Cyborg manages to free the Titans from Phantom Zone. But Insurgency Superboy is forced to fight against General Zod and Faora-Ul. Then with the displaced Superman's help the Titans escape and confront Regime Raven and Regime Ra's Al Ghul who after defeated tries to incite Superboy to kill him. But he doesn't do so. Then Insurgency Wonder Girl decides to confront Regime Red Robin who revealed to be Jason Todd. After defeating Jason,she is confronted by Regime Starfire and defeats her besides mentioning that Dick would never want to see what the princess of Tamaran became. After that,she decides to fight against Regime Talia Al Ghul who claims that the age of heroes was over since Batman was dead. Wonder Girl proves that Talia was wrong and then she finds and confronts Regime Terra. After being defeated Tara revealed she joined the Regime because Beast Boy's death and the Titans hug her to comfort her. Supergirl convinces her counterpart to have faith on their Wonder Woman like she had in other displaced heroes. When Wonder Woman arrived,both Supergirls brief her about the situation. Then,she goes to Metropolis where she fights Regime Black Adam,knocks out Regime Star Sapphire and convinces Violet Lantern to surrender. Having arrived in New Themyscira,Wonder Woman fights Regime Mera after the Krypthonian Army holds back the atlantean army. After defeating and destroying Regime Ares,Wonder Woman confronts and defeats her counterpart rejecting her other self's attempt to defend her actions as enforcing authority over an unworthy earth mentioning that Batman would be afraid and disgusted of what she became. With the other Wonder Woman's defeat,the regime was rounded up and some of its members turned themselves in. Damian Wayne found out the Batcave and assumed his deceased father's mantle becoming the new Batman. The rest of the Titans smiled by seeing Cyborg and Terra determined to atone for what they did. Jessica Cruz hands her counterpart and Regime Star Sapphire to the Guardians of the Universe. The displaced Joker and Lex Luthor were taken to the Prime Earth by Insurgency Harley Quinn and Insurgency Mercy Graves. Superman throws his counterpart to the Phantom Zone alongside Regime Faora-Ul and Regime General Zod. The displaced Starfire visits Insurgency Cheetah's grave alongside the Alternate Steve Trevor,Giganta and Circe. The other Wonder Woman is placed on a prison cell where Zeus stripped her of her armory and powers. The displaced Wonder Woman knows she can become like her counterpart under the same circumstances. Insurgency Supergirl notes that and hopes that Wonder Woman never know what she can do. As both leave,the final scene shows a close-up of Wonder Woman in her prison cell being called by Athena which indicates she still has some degree of her power. Playable Characters * Wonder Woman * Supergirl * Batwoman * Black Canary * Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) * Starfire * Raven * Cyborg * Mary Marvel * Jessie Quick * Shazam * Mera * Hawkgirl * Terra * Red Robin * Nightwing * Wonder Girl * Superman * Lex Luthor * The Joker * Mercy Graves * Harley Quinn * Poison Ivy * Liveware * Catwoman * Killer Frost * Mongul * Black Adam * Ares * Cheetah * Ra's Al Ghul * Gorilla Grodd * Talia Al Ghul * Faora-Ul * General Zod * Star Sapphire Category:Fan Fiction